mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Icecream18/ Archive 1
Hi! This is my first archive! Hey, 'sup? |} Houses, Boiled eggs and chocolate bars, oh my! (and don't forget the ice cream!) Icecream is good. }} }} No problem, it was fun. Potterfan1997 07:44, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ''-Handamanda'' Okay, I will do you sim request sometime in the near future. Also, put what on your userpage? Potterfan1997 18:11, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Snap, crackle, pop! No way! Hi, it's WeiRD lil' BoY Hi thank you so much for giving me this information about using and editing my profile. It's very nice and helpful of you to do that Icecream18. I would like to be your friend and thank you for being the first one to give me this advice. I really appreciate it. By the way you can just call me WeirD. Thank you! :) Here, have an old sock. }} Hey! Thanks for telling me about the agent icon and better graphic picture thing! And yes I have been reading advertisements and they're really good! I'll check out your's too! Thanks again! ~ WeirD lil' BoY Gwyneth Yes! Happy birthday! Icecream18 Thanks for helping me out ! -EpicGummy But I have a picture in mind that I wanna make for it. :P Thanks for reminding me, haha. }} heh, To be honest, I totally forgot Sim Idol existed. I was thinking about asking an admin to delete it because I never updated it. I'll do some major editing to it, but sure. I don't have a problem with it. Any song in particular that you wanted to sing? Verse? etc? }} I can't make edits if there's no pages. }} }} I don't why, I just get bored sometimes. But yeah I'll join Bibble Wiki but I just can't seem to put Bibble Wiki oon my profile because it won't let me! So wait you can write like stories and stuff on Bibble? Cause I like writing stories. ~WeiRD lil' BoY Beatrix Von Blossom Appleberry Hucklebutter You should probably finish one and work on one at a time since you just created your third. Also. About your new season of Sim Surprise. I read your blog and saw your new elimination method and it sounds awfully alike to my Battle of the Sim-est. I'm asking you to kindly think of a new way to eliminate. Please and thank you.}} HI! I'll update it now. I didn't know I had a fan!!! THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME! Corey785 15:16, July 8, 2012 (UTC) }} H! Icecream18 It depends. Does chocolate relate to sushi? Thanx Good morning, it is 7pm Hello! I'm wutdoyawant, but you can call me Joey! :3 Wutdoyawant (talk) 23:03, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes ^^". I'm apologize if I appeared mean back then about it. Looking back, I sounded harsh and I didn't intend to D: Wutdoyawant (talk) 23:15, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure! That would be awesome! Wutdoyawant (talk) 23:26, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much! ^u^ Wutdoyawant (talk) 23:44, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to Ferelden Welcome to episode 23 of Why You Ackin So Cray Cray? }} Which Sim Surprise did you like more? The old one- The original is always better. The new one- It is funnier and better then the old one, that's for sure! And, yes, I don't want it to be forgotten either.}} I'm Still Your Zelda... Sooo, when does the rp start? :O Wutdoyawant (talk) 21:26, September 13, 2012 (UTC) You have a new message. No, really, you do. This one! :D PLEEEEEEEEEEASE}} BOO-YAHZ}} Sure! ^^ --Wutdoyawant (talk) 16:16, September 16, 2012 (UTC) (I've called it Icecream)}} Thats kay.ConnaBuilder (talk) 22:05, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Icecream! I was thinking after I looked at your blog in MySims Fanon (I have an idea...) mabye just the two of us could make a game. If you want to just tell me and we can start our plan. Thanx ConnaBuilder (talk) 22:07, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Bull in a China shop }} Sure? On the Shiprecked one right? ^^" Wutdoyawant (talk) 00:18, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sure! Also, we do have the same birthdays omg ouo Wutdoyawant (talk) 00:22, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I check the link but the problem is I don't play Animal Crossing. To be honest I didn't know there was a game called animal crossing. I'm making a page for planing that I'll call, MySims Invastion Plan on the MySims Fanon. There we can talk about it and write our plan mhut6 sorry my little bird jumped onto my computer. So on the page I'll make a talk section that we can talk on. Thanx ConnaBuilder (talk) 02:01, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay thats sounds good. You start the ConnaCream productions page and I'll start the plan one. Okay I think I've joined it (I Think). Also since the thing dosn't say new message when we put a message on the page we can send messages on the talk pages Hey! You've seamed to miss this so I send it to you here. It is a message that I sent on animal crossing and I'm not sure if you got is since acording to the admin page your active. ConnaBuilder (talk) 09:02, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ice I was thinking since I don't have the game mabye I could be the template Admin. (An admin that works on templates). I am good at making templates so yeah. Tell me what you think. ConnaBuilder (talk) 06:57, September 25, 2012 (UTC) DEM COLORS Uh sure! Could you make them pastel colors like orange, pink, purple and blue. Also, would you like to RP? :O And could the sig be the same as this minus the "talk" and stuff? ---> ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 23:03, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Soy sauce Yes I am. ^_^ --BaconLettuceTomato (talk) 13:34, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hai MySims Cutie 142 (talk) 13:37, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha hi. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 21:46, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Tough Cookie OK. I'll be sure to check it out. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 21:46, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I like it! But I don't know how to use it properly...and sure! I'll RP. ^^" ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 22:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thank you! :D ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 22:14, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Would you like to RP? :O ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 21:53, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Cool! But why aren't other people RPing tho Im confused... @__@" ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 22:16, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I dont think people hate you here...also, i was going to make a haunted mansion RP but never started it...Also, some of my blogs died out so I just update some of them at times...I'd comment on your RP but it'll be like double posting ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 22:31, October 2, 2012 (UTC)